Penelope (Sly Cooper)
Penelope is a mouse from Holland who led a double-life as an infamous pilot known as the Black Baron. She was the founder and reigning champion of the ACES dogfighting competition. She was later unmasked by the Cooper Gang, after which she joined them as their RC specialist up to and during their mission to access the Cooper Vault. During this time, she developed a relationship with Bentley, and after the Cooper Vault job, the both of them constructed a time machine. It was at this time that Penelope disappeared and joined forces with Cyrille Le Paradox in an attempt to sever all of Bentley's ties to the Cooper Gang and unlock what she believed to be his full potential, which was implied to be world conquest. She was defeated by the Cooper Gang and imprisoned, but later escaped and remains at large as a fugitive. She was voiced by Annette Toutonghi. The B Team/P Team Storyline Legends of Light and Darkness Penelope is the one who gives Darkseid the method to split down the heroes so he and his fellow criminals can hunt them down like rabbid dogs. She also is revealed th have been the one who gave the League of Darkness they way of multiunviersal travel by stealing Heloise's Heinous Ship which Phineas and Isabella learn. She comes back to the scene with Carnage and Saix as she explains one of her plans she has for the multiuniverse. This is before fleeing due to Nightmare Aleu. Penelope continues with her plan reminding K.Rool to get a sample of the universe he is currenly at. Penelope mocks Silas for his complaing considering his situation regarding Jack Bauer. Penelope contiunes on her work for her plan while revealing upgrades for the Pack to get for revenge on Bender, Skipper, Heloise and the others. She is also contend on giving Silas a robot body to use. Penlope adds cypernics to Hyena and Jackal, turns Wolf into a wolf, Coyote gets upgraded and Dingo gets a power suit to use. Penelope is assigned by Malefor and Khan to work on the kill sat for the Internet world since they like to have someone who knows what they're doing. Penelope is seen with Silas and N.Bison as they fire the laser at The Channel Awesome Universe destroying it and anyone still there. Penelope finds a robot body for Silas to use for his dream as SIlas is interested in said field. Penelope upgrads Coyote to his most powerful form and upgrade for him to get even with his rival. Penelope is annoyed with how her allies are failing and she decides to kill the heroes herself. However Heloise with help from Jesu Otaku and Dingo catch and arrest her particually to dish out a painful and deserved punishment Blackpool Penelope escapes with help from Joe Carrroll and his followers under orders from Anarky and Goffrey. She joins Anarky and his terriorists Gallery Snapshot 1 (23-06-2013 7-23 PM).png Snapshot 2 (23-06-2013 7-26 PM).png Snapshot 3 (23-06-2013 7-27 PM).png Snapshot 4 (23-06-2013 7-27 PM).png Snapshot 5 (23-06-2013 7-28 PM).png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitors Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Travelers Category:Criminals Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters that hail from the Sly Cooper universe Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Bombers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Blondes Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Tech Users Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Gloved Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes who become Evil in between/during stories Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Scientists Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Mechanics Category:Gadgeteers Category:Animated characters Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Cemetery Wind Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon